


Poika nimeltä Matthew Holt

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Oli hetkiä, kun hän unohti, että universumissa oli poika nimeltä Matthew Holt.





	Poika nimeltä Matthew Holt

**Author's Note:**

> En ole piiiitkään aikaan kirjoittanut Shattia, niin tässä sitä nyt olisi! Tätä kuvailisin hömpänpömpäksi haikeilla taustaviboilla.

Shiro ei ollut kuullut Mattista kuukausiin. Viime kerrasta tuntui silti olevan jo vuosia. Hän oli kuollut ja herännyt taas henkiin, palannut Maahan, ottanut Atlaksen komentoonsa ja johtanut kapinalliset voittoon. Niin paljon oli tapahtunut lyhyessä aikaa, hyvää ja pahaa, että välillä se kaikki kävi hänelle liian ylivoimaiseksi. Oli hetkiä, kun hän unohti, että universumissa oli poika nimeltä Matthew Holt. Poika, jota hän rakasti.  
  
Atlaksen hangaarissa kävi kova kuhina. Alukseen evakuoitu joukko oli purkautunut ulos, eikä Shiro päässyt tuskin kulkusiltaa pidemmälle, kun hänet ympäröi massiivinen puheensorina.  
  
"Kapteeni Shirogane, tuo oli aivan ihmeellistä!"  
"Voltronin paladiineja ollaan viemässä sairaalasiipeen. Liitytkö heidän seuraansa?"  
"Kapteeni! Annatko luvan lähteä keräämään näytteitä siitä hyökänneestä jättiläisrobotista?"  
"Mikä on seuraava siirtomme, kapteeni Shirogane?"  
"Shiro, näytät vähän kalpealta. Onhan kaikki hyvin?"  
  
Shiron huomiota vedettiin joka suuntaan ja pian hän oli niin hämillään siitä kaikesta, ettei hän prosessoinut puheesta enää mitään muuta kuin oman nimensä. Hän käveli upseerien ja kadettien läpi huolestunut komentaja Holt kantapäillään ja yritti parhaansa mukaan sanoa jotain, joka tyydyttäisi väkijoukon tiedonnälän.  
  
"Minä – äh – meidän tulisi ehkä… Ehkä voisimme miettiä vielä…"  
  
"SHIRO!"  
  
Tuttu ääni kantoi vain vaivoin kaiken muun metelin yli, mutta silti se jähmetti Shiron paikoilleen. Hän ei aivan tunnistanut, kuka häntä kutsui, mutta äkkiä hänen sydämensä tykytti nopeammin ja silmät haravoivat miltei paniikissa väkijoukkoa. Ja sitten hän näki sen. Upseerien ja kadettien muurin takana seisoi pieni joukko muukalaiskapinallisia, jotka juttelivat keskenään tai seurasivat ihmeissään syntynyttä hälinää. Ja kapinallisten joukossa seisoi Matthew Holt hymyilevänä ja niin suoraselkäisenä, että Shirolla oli vaikeuksia aluksi tunnistaa hänet. Mattin koko olemus oli muuttunut heidän viime näkemästään, eikä se johtunut vain siitä, että Matt oli antanut tukkansa kasvaa pitkäksi. Shirolla oli hataria muistoja, hänen klooninsa muistoja, heidän ensikohtaamisestaan sen jälkeen, kun he joutuivat Galran gladiaattoriareenalla erilleen, ja niissä muistoissa Matt kyllä oli näyttänyt vanhemmalta ja tuntunut jäntevämmältä kaavun läpi – mutta silti jokin oli nyt toisin. Matt oli kasvanut mieheksi, ja Shiron oli vähän hankala niellä kuivaan kurkkuunsa. Hän kuuli enää oman sydämentykytyksensä korvissaan.  
  
"Shiro", komentaja Holt ärähti ja napsutti sormiaan Shiron silmien edessä. "Hyvä mies, mikä sinulle oikein tuli?"  
  
"Ah-anteeksi", Shiro änkytti ja räpytteli silmiään. Matt heilutti hänelle kättään, kun heidän katseensa taas kohtasivat, mutta Shiro oli niin hämillään, ettei osannut vastata tervehdykseen.  
  
Komentaja Holt laski kätensä Shiron hartialle ja katsoi huolestuneen näköisenä päälle. "Onhan kaikki hyvin?"  
  
"On", Shiro sanoi ja liikkui viimein eteenpäin. "On. Kaikki on hyvin. Minun on vain… saatava hengittää hetki. Ihan rauhassa."  
  
Komentaja Holt nyökkäsi ymmärtäen ja ohjasi hänet selästä lempeästi työntäen lähimmille oville. Shiro katsoi vielä olkansa yli väkijoukkoa, mutta muukalaiskapinalliset ja Matt heidän mukanaan olivat kadonneet jo jonnekin.  
  
  
  
Seuraavat päivät menivät kuin paksussa sumussa. Shiro oli levoton, eikä pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään. Komentaja Holt oli järjestänyt suuren tiedotustilaisuuden, jossa Shirokin oli puhunut, mutta kun Shiro ajatteli sitä jälkeenpäin, hän ei enää edes muistanut, mitä oli yleisölle sanonut. Ehkä jotain menetyksestä ja uudesta toivosta. Hän oli vieraillut paladiinien luona sairaalasiivessä, tavannut heidän perheitään ja kertonut heidän seikkailuistaan ympäri universumia. Jotenkin hän oli pitänyt itsensä kasassa, vaikka useammin kuin kerran hän oli ollut lähellä murtua. Hän oli pistänyt tiiminsä koville ja olisi ollut vale väittää, etteikö hän olisi tuntenut syyllisyyttä siitä kaikesta.  
  
Arki Galaksikasarmilla asettui hiljakseen. Hän kehui tiiminsä maasta taivaisiin jokaiselle, joka vain jäi kuuntelemaan, antoi neuvoja häntä ihaileville kadeteille ja lupasi auttaa MFE-pilotteja heidän seuraavalla harjoituslennollaan. Asiat tuntuivat pikkuhiljaa loksahtavan paikoilleen ja silti iltaisin Shiro ei saanut nukuttua. Taistelu oli tyyntynyt hetkeksi ja Shirolla oli viimein aikaa käydä läpi viimeisten kuukausien aikana tapahtuneita asioita mielessään. Ikäviä muistoja oli niin paljon, että jossain vaiheessa Shiro lakkasi itkemästä ja vain makasi tunteidensa uuvuttamana pimeässä. Hän ei keksinyt ketään, jonka olisi voinut pyytää viereensä lohduttamaan – ja se ainoa, joka hänen mielessään kävi, tuntui kadonneen maankamaralta.  
  
Hän ajattelin Mattia koko ajan. Tämä oli ensimmäinen asia hänen mielessään heti herätessä ja viimeinen asia ennen nukkumaan menoa. Hän mietti, mitä heistä olisi voinut tulla, jos asiat olisivat menneet toisin, tai oliko Matt löytänyt jo jonkun hänen tilalleen. Olivatko he alkujaan olleetkaan mitään kapteenia ja tiedeupseeria enempää? Pari hassua, hapuillen annettua suudelmaa ei voinut kertoa paljoa. Shiro oli turhautunut ja halusi antaa asian vain olla, mutta silti hän huomasi etsivänsä Mattin kasvoja aina uuteen tilaan kävellessään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut nähnyt heidän voittoisan päivänsä jälkeen niitä muukalaiskapinallisia, joiden seurassa Matt oli Maahan tullut.  
  
Shiro käveli vaitonaisena Keithin rinnalla muuten tyhjällä käytävällä. Oli jo myöhä ja suurin osa kasarmin asukeista oli vetäytynyt jo omiin huoneisiinsa iltatoimien pariin. Keith valitti närkästyneenä jostain kommentista, jonka Lance oli hänelle aikaisemmin lentosimulaattorissa sanonut, ja Shiro yritti kaikkensa, ettei olisi näyttänyt, kuinka vähän häntä kiinnosti. Keith huomasi sen kuitenkin ja mulkaisi häntä pahasti.  
  
"Sanoisit suoraan, jos et jaksa kuunnella, etkä viitsisi näyttää _tuolta._ "  
  
Shiro huokaisi. "Anteeksi, Keith. Mulla on vain ollut paljon mielen päällä viime aikoina…"  
  
Keithin katse pehmeni ja hän laski kätensä Shiron hartialle. "Onhan sulla kaikki hyvin?"  
  
"Joo, on. Tämä ei ole mitään, mistä sun pitäisi huolestua", Shiro vakuutti ja taputti Keithin selkää.  
  
"Mä kyllä kuuntelen, jos sä haluat puhua siitä."  
  
Shiro pudisti päätään. "Kyllä tämä tästä, Keith. Ihan oikeasti. Mutta kiitos kuitenkin."  
  
Keith ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta, muttei jatkanut väkisin aiheesta. Shiro arvosti sitä, sillä hänen ei todella tehnyt mieli keskustella asiasta sen enempää. Hän hymyili pikaisesti ja he jatkoivat kävelyä. Kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut mitään, ennen kuin he pysähtyivät Keithin huoneen ovelle.  
  
"No, hyvää yötä sitten", Keith sanoi. "Me nähdään varmaan huomenna käskynjaossa."  
  
Shiro nyökkäsi ja heilautti kättään, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Yksinäisyys laskeutui painavana hänen harteilleen heti, kun hän kuuli Keithin oven sulkeutuvan. Ehkä hän tottuisi siihen vielä joskus, mutta nyt hänen olonsa oli vain kurja. Astraalitilassa yksinäisyys oli ollut erilaista: se oli ollut aina läsnä, muttei kuitenkaan yhtä raskauttavana. Tässä kehossa – kehossa, joka oli verta ja lihaa – kaikki tuntui kuitenkin moninkertaiselta, välillä ihan liialta.  
  
"Hei, Shiro."  
  
Shiro nosti päätään. Hän oli ollut niin ajatuksiinsa uppoutunut, ettei ollut huomannut, että joku käveli häntä kohti. Shiron sydän tykytti taas hurjana ja rinta tuntui sille liian ahtaalta, kun hän seisahtui Mattin eteen.  
  
"Hei."  
  
"Sua ei olekaan näkynyt pariin päivään, kapteeni", Matt hymyili. "Mä olen etsinyt sua kaikkialta, mutta osunut paikalle aina huonoon aikaan. Sä olet kiireinen mies, Shirogane. Menossa aina jonnekin."  
  
Shiro naurahti vähän. "Viime päivät ovat olleet tosiaan vähän kiireisiä." Hän yritti keksiä jotain lisättävää, mutta tunsi yhtäkkiä olonsa kamalan hermostuneeksi.  
  
"Näytät hyvältä", Matt sanoi ja katsoi Shiron ilmassa leijuvaa proteesia. "Olet saanut näemmä uuden kädenkin. Hieno. Mitä vanhalle tapahtui?"  
  
"Keith leikkasi sen irti."  
  
Matt kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan.  
  
"Se on pitkä tarina", Shiro sanoi hiljaa. "En välittäisi käydä sitä uudestaan läpi."  
  
Matt nyökkäili. "Ymmärrän kyllä. Kuulin Pidgeltä, mitä tapahtui. Aika hurja juttu. Sulla ei ole ollut helppoa."  
  
"Ei", Shiro sanoi vähän hengästyneenä. Hemmetin silmät uhkasivat vettyä.  
  
Matt taputti Shiron hartiaa ja työnsi tätä lempeästi eteenpäin, kehotti sillä tavalla liikkumaan. Ele muistutti Shiroa komentaja Holtista ja hän hymyili vähän.  
  
"Sä olit varmaan menossa takaisin sun huoneeseen. Mä voin saattaa."  
  
"Kiitos."  
  
He pysyivät pitkään vaiti. Shiron katse sahasi paljaiden seinien ja hänen omien kengänkärkiensä välillä. Hänen teki mieli katsoa Mattin kasvoja tarkemmin, vertailla, kuinka erilaiselta tämä nykyään näytti, mutta jostain syystä hän ei uskaltanut. Tunne ei ollut täysin uusi: ihan samalla tavalla häntä oli hermostuttanut Kerberoksella ennen heidän ensimmäistä suudelmaa. He seisahtuivat kapteenin huoneiston ovelle. Shiro kaivoi kömpelösti tunnuskortin taskustaan.  
  
"Kuule, mun on kysyttävä tätä sulta nyt ihan suoraan", Matt sanoi. Hän kuulosti niin hermostuneelta, että Shiron teki huonoa.  
  
"Mitä me ollaan, Shiro? Vai ollaanko me enää mitään?"  
  
Shiro horjui vähän. Hengittäminen kävi raskaaksi. Hän ei ollut varma, mitkä Mattin motiivit olivat, ja se pelotti häntä. Häntä pelotti avata sydämensä sillä uhalla, että joutuisi pettymään.  
  
"Mitä sä haluaisit, että me ollaan?"  
  
"Enemmän, kuin aikaisemmin." Matt antoi vastauksensa hetkeäkään empimättä, ja Shiro oli varma, että tämä oli varautunut kysymykseen ennalta. Hän kahmaisi Mattin tiukkaan halaukseen ja toivoi, että ele kertoisi tälle enemmän kuin mitkään sanat. Matt kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vastasi hänen rutistukseensa samanlaisella varmuudella. Shiro tunsi miljoona ja yksi asiaa samaan aikaan, ja lopulta tunnekuohu kävi niin voimakkaaksi, että Shiro murtui sen alla. Hän itki Mattin olkaa vasten, ja Matt seisoi järkkymättä hänen lähellään ja piteli ylhäällä. Shiro oli ihmeissään, miten heidän roolinsa olivat muuttuneet niin paljon siitä, kun Galra oli vanginnut heidät: viimeksi se oli ollut hän, joka oli tukenut Mattia.  
  
He vetäytyivät halauksesta vasta, kun käytävän toisesta päästä kuului lähestyviä askelia. Shiro pyyhki vähän häpeissään kasvojaan ja väläytti tunnuskorttia oven lukulaitteelle. Matt ei seurannut häntä heti huoneistoon.  
  
"Onko okei, jos mä tulen sisälle?" Matt kysyi hiljaa. "Ihan vaikka vain… juttelemaan hetkeksi."  
  
Shiro hymyili onnellisempana kuin vielä kertaakaan Maahan palattuaan, ja veti Mattin kynnyksen yli. Tuntui hyvältä tietää, että universumissa oli poika, joka rakasti häntä takaisin.


End file.
